


Daemoralization

by Bledyn



Series: Traduzioni [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Not between Harry and Voldemort/Tom), Discussions of Suicide, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, One Shot, Personification of Soul, Pre-Slash, Toxic Relationships, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bledyn/pseuds/Bledyn
Summary: In cui il daemon di Harry spezza tutte le regole con la propria esistenza, e prova a distruggerlo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Traduzioni [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018717
Kudos: 1





	Daemoralization

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Daemoralization](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728515) by [InsanelyYours96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96). 



  


Harry ha un daemon.

Lo sa perché  _tutti_ hanno un daemon, anche se Harry non l’aveva realizzato all’inizio. Per quanto riuscisse a ricordare vi era sempre stata un’ombra ai margini del proprio sguardo. Di notte Harry la osservava di tanto in tanto e veniva osservato a sua volta – ma non parlavano mai.

Prima di oggi, Harry non sapeva che i daemon  _potessero parlare._

“Ehi daemon?” mormora Harry nell’oscurità.

Vi è un movimento improvviso, e poi si ritrova premuto con forza contro la brandina da una mano artigliata intorno alla gola.

“ _Il mio nome è Perses,”_ gli ringhia contro il daemon. Il suo respiro è rancido, i suoi denti pericolosi e seghettati. “ _Non dimenticarlo, ragazzo.”_

Gli artigli si stringono intorno alla sua gola e Harry sputacchia e piagnucola e soffoca e si fa piccolo. È  _spaventato._ Sente un breve pizzicore e poi il daemon indietreggia con un suono di disgusto.

Occhi freddi lo guardano durante la notte.

Harry desidera non aver detto nulla.  
  
  
Più tardi, appena ha ritrovato il proprio coraggio (le fitte di dolore erano scomparse la mattina), Harry prova a parlare di nuovo con il daemon.

Questa volta è attento a rivolgersi con il suo nome.

“Perses, tu sei mio?” chiede.

Harry crede sia una domanda abbastanza innocente – Perses lo segue, quindi di chi altro potrebbe essere? – ma il daemon gli risponde in modo brusco “ _Io non appartengo a nessuno.”_

Ma non tocca Harry e questa è una cosa positiva. Harry si ritrova a guardarsi le mani confuso, accigliato. “Oh.”

“ _Stupida cosa che non sei altro”,_ gli sibila Perses. Harry sussulta sentendo quelle parole.

‘Io non sono  _stupido_ ,’ pensa furiosamente, ma se Zia Petunia e Zio Vernon e Dudley e  _il suo daemon_ lo pensano, allora deve esserlo dopotutto, no?

Harry si acciglia e si volta dall’altro lato.

Ci vuole un po’ di tempo prima che il sonno arrivi.  
  
  
Harry impara molte cose osservando. Interagire con le altre persone è altamente scoraggiato dai Dursley, quindi si siede in silenzio in giardino e guarda attraverso le crepe della recinzione.

È così che impara che i daemon non odiano le proprie persone.

Ma quello di Harry lo fa.  
  
  
La prima volta che Harry urla contro Perses ha sei anni.

Dudley e i suoi amici lo hanno lasciato a terra, con dei lividi che si stavano iniziando a formare, i denti che gli dolevano e un labbro che gli faceva terribilmente male. Il dolore fisico non lo fa vacillare – Zio Vernon gli ha fatto di peggio. Sono le  _parole_ , le quali gli scavano dentro e prendono radici in profondità, che si gli restano in mente.

Dudley è crudele. Harry lo sa. E nonostante ciò – 

Le guance gli bruciano tanto quanto gli occhi. Strizza gli occhi verso Perses, ha perso gli occhiali. Il daemon non fa neanche un movimento per aiutare Harry, ma questa volta sta ridacchiando della sua situazione.

Ed Harry? Ne ha avuto abbastanza per quel giorno di essere deriso.

Si alza appoggiandosi sul gomito e gli lancia contro l’occhiata più furiosa che possiede. “Perché non ti piaccio?” gli chiede, ferito e pungente. “Tutti gli altri piacciono ai loro daemon!”

L’atmosfera cambia in un attimo. Il divertimento di Perses si spegne; al suo posto vi è solo furia. La sua forma si tramuta violentemente in un gigantesco e pericoloso cane dagli occhi rossi e le fauci spalancate in maniera innaturale. I tratti sono sconnessi, come un puzzle i cui pezzi siano stati posti insieme anche se non corrispondono tra loro. Crea un’immagine piuttosto disturbante, soprattutto perché il cane è senza alcun pelo e la sua pelle è di un grigio malato.

_“Te l’ho detto prima, ragazzo,”_ gli ringhia Perses, schiacciandogli il braccio. Le sue unghie –  _artigli_ – fanno uscire sangue. “ _Io non sono_ tuo.”

“Quindi perché non te ne vai?” gli domanda Harry, tremando per il dolore e la paura perché e se Perses  _se ne andasse per davvero. “_ Se mi odi così tanto, se non sei mio, allora vattene!”

“ _Non posso!”_ gli ruggisce in volto Perses. “ _Tu, stupido, inutile, piccolo_ magonò, _non è chiaro che sono bloccato con te?!”_

Inutile. Stupido. Spreco di spazio. Se l’anima stessa di Harry pensa che sia tutte queste cose, allora deve essere vero, giusto?

“Lasciami andare!” urla Harry con le lacrime che ora gli colano sulle guance. Perses ghigna, la sua altra zampa si alza per  _colpire –_

Harry allunga il braccio con un grido acuto pieno di paura e rabbia. “Va’ via, va’  _via!”_

Perses viene scagliato all’indietro, sbatte  _con forza_ contro il muro di mattoni della scuola e cade a terra. Harry continua a sussultare e singhiozzare anche mentre si rialza. Lo guarda, tre metri lontano (il più distante possibile), e spera disperatamente che queste cose  _smettano di accadere_ .

Non vuole più essere ferito – né dai Dursley, né da Perses, e di certo non da dei bambini che lo ritengono un mostro per un daemon che non vuole neanche rivendicarlo.

Harry si ricorda di giorni, _settimane,_ in cui Perses non gli parlava. Ricorda la sua disperazione per avere della compagnia, per delle  _parole._

Allora aveva pensato che delle parole taglienti fossero meglio che il silenzio. Ora non ne è più così sicuro.  
  
  
È l’undicesimo compleanno di Harry quando Hagrid gli fa un regalo. Gli dona Hedwig, becco appuntito e bellissima.  
Intelligente per lo più e abbastanza disposta a riconoscere la sua presenza.

Dura una settimana. Abbastanza a lungo per far sì che Harry si leghi a lei. Abbastanza a lungo per far sì che lui inizi a  _tenerci_ .

L’ottava mattina si sveglia a causa di un suono lancinante, acuto e sofferente, e si alza con un sussulto.

Vi è uno scricchiolio terribile e del rosso.  _Così tanto rosso._

Le piume di Hedwig avrebbero dovuto essere bianche – 

“Fermo –  _no –”_

Harry non ha mai sentito parlare di un daemon che possa mangiare, ma il suo lo fa. Massacra Hedwig di fronte a lui, la fa a pezzi senza alcuna cura con i suoi denti finché i suoi orribili e sofferenti stridii si fermano. E poi? Poi sogghigna con la bocca sporca di sangue e la inghiottisce.

Harry è steso per terra, tremante, scioccato, una mano protesa invano. “P-perché –”

Ma Harry sa perché.

Sa perché Perses fa ogni cosa – fa  _qualunque cosa._

Per ferirlo.

La mente di Harry ancora non riusciva a concepire come la sua stessa anima potesse essere talmente contro di lui. Come potesse desiderare  _traumatizzarlo_ , distruggerlo pezzo dopo pezzo.

Forse, prova a convincersi, Perses si era sentito minacciato. Hedwig era entrata nel suo territorio in un certo senso.

La scusa è debole. Harry sa che non è così.

Perses vuole la sua paura, le sue lacrime, la sua infelicità. Forse vuole persino che Harry venga  _incolpato_ per la morte di Hedwig.

I daemon non sarebbero dovuti essere capaci di toccare oggetti animati. Chiunque avrebbe pensato che Harry l’avesse fatto.

Il pensiero lo fa tremare ancora di più.  
  
  
Occhi seguono Harry. Anche le parole lo seguono, ma non vi era mai abbastanza silenzio da renderle comprensibili.

Le persone sono scioccate, preoccupate, disgustate. Anche nel mondo magico lui è un’anormalità.

Guarda in basso verso la linea di quelli del Primo Anno e vede i loro daemon. Ci sono numerosi cani e gatti e gufi – tante piccole, delicate creature – anche una manciata di rettili, i quali assorbono il calore che proviene dagli altri.

Harry è l’unico con una creatura deforme e distorta che si muove alle sue spalle, mai abbastanza vicino da toccarlo se non per morderlo. Perses sembrava particolarmente ripugnante oggi, le ossa chiare attraverso la sua pelle grigio-verde, i denti gialli e appuntiti che brillavano tra le fauci del daemon. È una creatura singolare, strana e avvilente da guardare. Harry non riusciva a trovarci nessuna bellezza, nonostante ci avesse provato così tante volte da bambino. Aveva provato ad amare Perses come gli altri amavano i loro compagni, le loro anime.

Si siede sullo sgabello sotto il cappello parlante, guardingo quando questo gli copre gli occhi. Perses si divertiva a testarlo. Attaccare quando Harry era cieco, o già ferito, era un comportamento tipico per lui. Gli altri avrebbero tentato di fermarlo o lo avrebbe incitato?

_O caro,_ il Cappello Parlante gli dice.  _Questo non è per niente giusto._

Harry sussulta come se colpito e il suo daemon sibila, un suono furioso e stridente.

“ _Non mostrare alcuna debolezza,”_ Gli ha detto Perses nel loro scompartimento sull'Espresso per Hogwarts. “ _Non mostrare alcuna vergogna o paura. Anche tu dovresti essere capace di farlo.”_

_Dio._ Harry deglutisce pensando al suo errore e teme la punizione di Perses.  
  
  
“Una volta era una volpe,” Gli dice Voldemort, gli occhi rossi che brillano dal cranio di Quirrell. “Come si è _distorto_ da allora.”

Qualcosa di strano divampa nel suo petto – un senso di protezione del tutto fuori luogo. Debolissimi guizzi di  _furia._

“Stai zitto,” ringhia. “Lui è  _perfetto_ . Lui è  _mio.”_

Voldemort getta uno sguardo alle cicatrici sulle braccia di Harry, linee argentee lasciate da denti e artigli. “Sei un qualcosa di talmente autodistruttivo, Harry Potter. Dovrei perdere tempo nel farti del male quando ti uccideresti tu stesso altrettanto velocemente?”

Harry dà un’occhiata al suo daemon. Le sue orecchie sono premute contro il capo, la bocca è deformata in un ringhio diretto non a Voldemort ma a lui. Qualcosa dentro di sé fa male, ma distoglie lo sguardo, troppo abituato al disprezzo di Perses per vacillare.

“È per questo che mi hai portato qui?” si chiede. “Per uccidermi?”

Voldemort inclina la testa. “Qualcuno potrebbe pensare che tu abbia un’alta considerazione di te stesso se non vi fosse una tale ovvia contraddizione, ragazzo.”

Harry si preme le unghie nel palmo. È abituato a essere schernito per Perses, ma esserlo da Voldemort è  _diverso_ . Lui è uno dei motivi per cui Harry è stato lasciato dai Dursley – forse il motivo per cui la sua anima era così deformata, così  _sbagliata_ .

La sua magia turbina agitata nell’aria intorno a lui. Voldemort sembra percepirlo, perché non spreca altro tempo. “Guarda nello specchio,” ordina il Signore Oscuro.

Lo Specchio delle Emarb sembra più chiaro di come sia stato settimane fa. Disincantato. Anche la cornice ha perso la propria lucentezza.

Harry si chiede quanto profondamente Voldemort abbia distrutto gli incantesimi che lo caratterizzano.

Una parte di lui è selvaggiamente soddisfatta. Non vuole scrutare mai più in questo specchio solo per vedere Perses accoccolato contro di lui, contento e amorevole. Non vuole credere che sia  _quello_ il suo desiderio più profondo.

Voldemort ha una bacchetta e potere e quindi Harry obbedisce. Può cercare di liberarsi in un momento di distrazione, ma prima ne deve causare uno.

Il suo riflesso gli sorride, gli fa l’occhiolino e pone una pietra rossa nella propria tasca. La Pietra Filosofale – una pietra che dona la vita eterna.

Harry è spaventato a morte ma ha più paura di vivere per sempre come un mostro senza amore. Una parte di lui pensa che Perses sia qui per spezzare la sua volontà, per portarlo a togliersi la vita così da potersene andare. Ma Harry è testardo. Non si si piegherà a fare ciò che ci si aspetta da lui, non per i Dursley o per la società magica e di certo non per il suo stesso daemon.

Harry tira la pietra fuori dalla propria tasca e la lancia contro il volto di Voldemort. L’uomo si muove rapidamente e la prende.

Harry scorge sorpresa nei suoi occhi, della meraviglia. L'ebbrezza di avere finalmente per sé un qualcosa desiderato per lungo tempo.

“È questo tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno?” chiede.

Perse sghignazza. “ _Sfrontato spreco di spazio,”_ lo schernisce. “ _Segnerai la tua morte con la tua stessa bocca.”_

“ _Riusciresti a tenerti le tue opinioni per te stesso per una volta soltanto?!”_ Gli risponde Harry con forza, irritato. “ _Se muoio, ti trascinerò con me.”_

_“Davvero?”_ lo prende in giro. Harry stringe i denti e distoglie lo sguardo. Voldemort non sta più guardando la pietra, ma lui. I suoi occhi non sono però meno avidi di prima e niente di buono può venire fuori da quello sguardo.

_“Davvero inaspettato…_ ” sibila Voldemort. Perses si tira indietro scioccato. Harry pensa che se si allungasse verso Voldemort potrebbe riuscire a morderlo. Hedwig gli salta in mente – lo stomaco gli si attorciglia.

“Riesci a comprenderlo,” dice Harry, sentendo il terrore prendere possesso di lui. Nessuno ci era mai riuscito prima. Le risate beffarde di Perses e il disgusto che mostrava attraverso il suo linguaggio corporeo erano chiari a tutti, ma le sue parole crudele erano sempre appartenute solo a Harry. E ora…

“Sì,” dice Voldemort, “Sono un  _rettilofono_ dopotutto, Harry.”

“Un cosa?”

Voldemort ignora la domanda e riporta gli occhi verso le cicatrici che gli adornano sulle braccia. Se non fosse stato rapito nel bel mezzo della notte ci sarebbe stata una tunica a coprirle, ma non essendo quella la situazione, Harry si ritrova ad agitarsi a disagio e a lanciargli un’occhiata furiosa.

“Lord Voldemort non dimenticherà cosa hai fatto questa notte, Harry. Verrai premiato per questo.”  
  
  
“Siamo molto più simili di quanto tu riesca a comprendere, Harry Potter,” dice Tom Riddle.

La risata di Harry è un qualcosa di orrendo. Suona come una di quelle di Perses, amaramente pungente, sembra sul punto di frantumarsi come un petto di vetro sotto uno stivale.

“Non sei d’accordo con me.”

“Tu potresti odiare te stesso, ma la tua anima non ti odia.”

Tom sembra  _sorpreso_ . I suoi occhi si rivolgono verso Perses, il quale si trova steso sul pavimento e li osserva discutere indifferente.

“Pensi che ti odi?”

Ghigna.  _“Lui_ sa _che lo odio.”_

I daemon dovrebbero essere capaci di parlare solo con le loro persone, ma Perses si è divertito a spezzare questa regola dal momento in cui Voldemort ha rivelato di poterlo comprendere.

Harry serra i denti violentemente e si prepara al peggio. Sopravvivrà a discapito di quella bestia crudele.

Pensa per un breve momento a Voldemort e alla pietra. ‘ _Le tue ricompense lasciano a desiderare, Signore Oscuro.’_  
  
  
Harry ha tredici anni ed è del tutto abituato a essere odiato da chiunque. Una Corvonero del settimo anno si dirige verso il suo tavolo nella biblioteca e pone un libro di fronte a lui. Non dice nulla, ma il disgusto e la pietà brillano indisturbati nel suo occhi grigio-blu. Lo lascia lì e se ne va.

Il titolo è semplice: _Recisione._

Sente un brivido passargli nella schiena, ma lo ignora.

Harry scopre velocemente che la Recisione è un modo per separarsi da un daemon in maniera  _permanente._ Normalmente è compiuta solo sui peggiori criminali – una punizione molto simile al bacio di un dissennatore.

Perses lo guarda leggere il libro, la coda che si muove, i denti scoperti. Come se fosse solo in attesa che lui lo faccia. Che si mutili. Dovrebbe essere eccitante per il daemon, ma Harry pensa che sembri  _spaventato._

“Ti ucciderebbe,” decide, dopo aver osservato il suo comportamento per un paio di minuti.

Perses non conferma nulla, ma scaglia la sua coda contro di lui.   
Il libro vola via e finisce contro il muro.

“Be’?” sibila. “Adesso lo sai. Lo farai?”

Harry lo guarda freddamente. ( _Hedwig_ , sussurra una parte di lui.)

“No,” dice dopo una lunga pausa. “Vuoi che io soffra? Allora soffrirai con me.”  
  
  
“Harry Potter,” dice Voldemort, “Il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto… tu possiedi qualcosa di mio.”

Una mano dalle lunghe e pallide dita sfiora la cicatrice di Harry –  _fa male, fa male, fa male._ Se Perses non fosse come invece è, in quel momento si sarebbe lanciato contro l’uomo che gli stava causando un tale dolore.  Ma anche se Harry abbia mai creduto che Perses avrebbe fatto qualcosa per proteggerlo,  _difenderlo,_ quella speranza è stata distrutta tanto tempo fa.

“ _Oh_ . Che anima crudele per qualcuno di così dolce, Harry,” mormora il Signore Oscuro. Perses ride, un suono acuto e orribile.

Harry non trasalisce più; è sicuro che Perses presto cambierà forma.

Gli piace quando Harry sobbalza. Quando  _soffre._

Nagini gli sibila contro, un suono basso e melodioso, senza formare alcuna vera parola. Harry la osserva cauto. Se il suo daemon è un tale mostro, come sarà quello di Voldemort?

La sua lingua gli accarezza la guancia. Harry trema e prova un breve lampo di piacere. La sensazione gli è sconosciuta – sconcertante. Almeno Perses non è mai stato così crudele da dargli piacere. Non ha mai nascosto quanto indegno trovi Harry – quanto deludente e patetico.

(Lei non sarebbe dovuta essere capace di toccarlo. I daemon potevano toccare solo coloro con cui avevamo un legame o altri daemon. Ma in realtà la magia dell’anima era complessa.)

“Qualcuno ti ha già distrutto, Harry Potter,” Voldemort suonava scontento mentre guardava il daemon di Harry. Quello scoppia a ridere pieno di gioia.

‘ _Distrutto?’_ si chiede Harry. Lui non si  _sente_ distrutto. Si sente forse in frantumi, come se fosse fatto di pezzi di vetro. La crudeltà di Perses avrebbe potuto portarlo a diventare un disastro balbettante come Neville o un bullo come Snape. Ma non è accaduto – Harry non lo ha  _lasciato accadere._

Non che non lo abbia plasmato in ciò che è ora. Perses lo ha chiamato inutile, quindi lui si è reso utile. Lo ha chiamato stupido, quindi ha imparato. Ci è voluto del tempo prima che Harry imparasse a ignorarlo – per iniziare ad agire per se stesso e non solo per provargli di essere nel torto.

Ma Perses  _era_ la ragione per cui poteva fare questo.

Nagini lo guarda mentre Voldemort guarda Perses, un lampo di interesse nelle sue pupille verticali. Harry si acciglia mentre la osserva e si materializza.

Perses lancia un urlo di rabbia quando Harry gli appare alle spalle e cerca di mordergli la mano. “Preferiresti che ti lasciassi qui a morire?”

Si calma – _per ora._  
  
  
I daemon non dovrebbero essere capaci di stare troppo distanti dal proprio compagno, ma quello di Harry aveva trovato un modo. Un metro, quando era piccolo, e poi la distanza iniziò ad aumentare. Due metri, poi sette, poi dieci. Non dovevano neanche più stare nella stessa _stanza_ quando aveva undici anni.

Mostro, gli sputavano contro i Dursley, e non erano neanche gli unici. C’era qualcosa di davvero sbagliato in te quando il tuo daemon era capace di allontanarsi talmente tanto.

Nonostante ciò, centinaia di chilometri era un po’ troppi. Se Harry l’avesse lasciato lì, sarebbero morti entrambi.  
  
“Avresti potuto crescermi in modo da farti adorare da me,” gli dice Harry. “Ma invece mi hai cresciuto facendo sì che io ti odiassi.”

Perses sembra diverso dal solito. La sua forma è ancora deformata e informe, ma in un certo modo è più grande.  _Più furioso._

“ _Ti ho cresciuto in modo che tu volessi morire così da poter_ scappare _dal nostro pietoso legame,”_ sibila con fervore. “ _Non sono venuto qui così che_ tu  _potessi_ piacermi,  _patetico insetto che non sei altro. Ricordo tutte le mie vite, tutti i miei padroni – e fino ad ora tu sei quello meno degno. Perché non puoi solo affogare, disgraziato?”_

Qualche volta Harry nota un luccichio negli occhi di Perses e vorrebbe solo urlare,  _Bugiardo._ Ma gli occhi possono ingannare così velocemente e lui ci vede particolarmente male di suo; invece si volta e si allontana. Si nasconde dietro le tende e le coperte così che il daemon non possa vedere scorrere le sue lacrime.

E oh, come scorrono.

Se Perses vuole così tanto che affoghi, potrebbe ucciderlo senza problemi quando è debole.  
  
  
È stupefacente come Perses abbia ancora la capacità di farlo singhiozzare.

  
  
“Finalmente,” sospira Perses. Incombe su Harry, ma per una volta non sembra interessato a usare l’altezza a proprio vantaggio. Invece si siede e lo osserva spassionatamente. “Hai volontà, lo ammetto. Non ho mai avuto talmente tanta difficoltà a convincere un _Padrone della Morte_ a darsi una mossa e _morire._ Tutti voi di solito siete suicidi o almeno abbastanza avventati da poter essere manipolati. Ma _no,_ tu lo faresti solo per _Lord Voldemort._ ” Perses sogghigna. “Morire per proteggere l’uomo a cui non vuoi neanche confessare i tuoi sentimenti? Sono piuttosto certo che sia un cliché.”

Harry sbatte le palpebre. “Sei orribile,” dice debolmente. “Come deve essere brutta la mia anima.”

Perses gli lancia un sorrisetto. “Non essere ottuso, ragazzo. Non condivido l’anima con te – te l’avrò detto un migliaio di volte. Perché pensi che non abbia un genere? Perché pensi che sia un  _qualcosa_ con cui non hai mai sentito alcuna connessione se non quando stavi cercando di illudere te stesso?”

“Tenevo moltissimo a te,” Harry ringhia. “Perdonami per essermi arreso a una creatura che stava attivamente cercando di portarmi al suicidio, ma qualcuno potrebbe dire che questo non sia altro che buonsenso!”

Perses ride. “Questa è la tua occasione, piccolo insetto.” Gli dice. Harry sobbalza. Perses non lo ha chiamato così da un sacco di tempo.

E non è  _mai_ suonato  _affezionato._

“Se non sei tu il mio daemon, allora chi è?”

Delle braccia gli circondano la vita. Delle labbra calde gli si posano sul collo. “Ciao Harry,” gli sussurra una voce nell’orecchio. “Riesci a sentirmi ora?”

Sente qualcosa di pungente sentendo la voce – un’irritazione familiare. Harry sa chi lo sta stringendo anche senza guardare.

I muscoli si rilassano. Sospira arrendendosi alla stretta, sentendosi completamente calmo. Sentendosi completamente  _stabile_ per forse la prima volta nella sua intera vita. Sicuramente per la prima volta nella sua morte.

“Tu.”

Tom Riddle sorride alle sue spalle, i denti sfoderati. “ _Io.”_

**Author's Note:**

> **Note autrice**  
>  Ho letto circa tre pagine di una storia sui daemon ieri ed ero _ispirata._ Onestamente non sono troppo familiare su come _siano_ le storie sui daemon, quindi ho creato qualcosa che andava bene per me.
> 
> Non è proprio una Tom/Harry/Voldemort, ma è sempre implicito.
> 
> Non ce ne saranno più di storie così.   
>  Comunque ecco qui un po’ di backstory se siete interessat*: l’Anatema che Uccide ha distrutto il daemon di Harry. La magia di sua madre ha ancorato Harry alla vita, ma senza il proprio daemon era già a metà strada nel reame della Morte. Questo lo ha solo segnato ancora più di quello che ha fatto il fato; la Morte ha deciso di intervenire per il bene del suo quello-che-lo-diventerà-un-giorno padrone. Ma una persona non può divenire davvero il Padrone della Morte senza prima morire. Fatene quel che volete.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto! Se avete del tempo, lasciate un commento prima di uscire. :)
> 
> **Note traduttrice**  
>  Questa è una delle mie fanfiction preferite, forse non nella top 10, ma ci arriva molto vicino. Però lo giuro, per quanto ami l’italiano è stato un incubo non riuscire a trovare un modo per rendere Perses neutro o almeno per non specificare il suo genere. Alla fine se notate non ho mai usato “Lui”, a differenza di Nagini o persino Hedwig, per cui infatti viene usato il “Lei” sin dall’inizio.
> 
> Adoro questa scrittrice, sicuramente tradurrò presto qualcos’altro di suo, ma prima ho un’altra ventina (yep, avete letto bene, no, non sono matta) in lista. Non vedo l’ora, già in questo momento potete giurare che sto cercando di scegliere con cosa continuare. Penso che però resteranno One Shot per un altro po’, non sono ancora del tutto felice per come sia il mio metodo di traduzione e spero di poterlo migliorare con la pratica, così da potervi mostrare le mie long preferite.  
>    
>  Sono contenta di aver iniziato questo progetto, sapere che grazie a me voi possiate godervi tali magnifiche storie mi fa scoppiare il cuore.  
>    
>  Spero vi sia piaciuto, se volete parlarne o trovate qualche errore non abbiate paura di lasciare un commento, grazie ancora per aver letto fino a qui.  
>    
>  Alla prossima,
> 
> Anna


End file.
